


Дай мне сгореть

by Mey_Chan, Promare_Secret_Santa_Rus



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promare_Secret_Santa_Rus/pseuds/Promare_Secret_Santa_Rus
Kudos: 4
Collections: С новым 2020!





	Дай мне сгореть

В одиннадцать сорок пять вечера Крей Форсайт готов спалить дотла весь свет Промеполиса — с его жемчугами, бриллиантами и смокингами.  
Один-единственный раз с ним уже было так: вечером, когда впервые накрыло. Когда он сжёг случайный дом, и когда в его жизнь — к добру ли, к худу — вошёл Гало Тимос.  
С тех пор, когда только появлялись первые признаки, Крей уезжал за город, прятался куда-нибудь, а позднее, когда построил подземную лабораторию — спускался туда и горел, горел, горел. Выпускал наружу накопившийся жар. Тогда он уже смирился с огненной заразой, а позднее — почти полюбил.  
Огонь отвечал взаимностью, огонь подчинялся его воле; он мог быть тягучим, пластичным, податливым. Не паразит, засевший в теле — симбиот. Друг.  
Но в последнее время Крей не мог уделить огню и часа. Важные встречи, открытие нового пожарного отделения, опыты над Опалёнными, разработки космолёта.  
Пламя внутри томилось, растекалось под кожей расплавленной магмой. Пламя толкалось, пульсировало, отдавалось гулом в ушах.  
Новогодним вечером, перед большой толпой важных шишек Промеполиса, Крей Форсайт осознаёт, что больше не может удержать пламя внутри.  
Биар понятливо кивает на его короткое "Скоро буду", и Крэй спешит к лифту, в лабораторию.  
— Шеф!  
Дробный шаг за спиной; по широкому коридору следом спешит Гало Тимос. Волосы торчат синими иглами, белая рубашка расстёгнула почти до пупка, галстука-бабочки нет и в помине, глаза совершенно шальные. Его вечно развозит с половины бутылки шампанского.  
— Шеф, скоро же полночь, вы куда?  
— Возвращайся в зал, — шипит Крей сквозь зубы; ему совершенно некогда разыгрывать благодушного наставника. Он и так уже ступил, когда пригласил на званый вечер всю команду пожарных.  
Он ступил, когда не оттолкнул от себя испуганного мальчишку много лет назад, не бросил его в пламя пожара. Ничего из наград и чествований его как героя после не стоит нынешней боли.  
Идиот пьян, поэтому не ловит интонацию, зато замечает пот на лице Крея и его дрожь.  
— Вам плохо? — спрашивает он с ужасом. — Я помогу, обопритесь об меня...  
Зараза внутри бурлит жидким огнём, не даёт вздохнуть. Отчего бы не выпустить пламя на Гало? Крей наконец избавится и от надоедливого мальчишки, и от невыносимой муки.  
"Биар, пожалуйста, уберите отсюда эту надоедливую горстку пепла".  
— Возвращайся к гостям, у меня дела...  
— Но вам же плохо, я вижу! Сейчас я позову кого-нибудь...  
— Я справлюсь сам, — рычит Крей. Воротник мундира впивается в горло, спина мокрая, протез ощущается непосильным грузом, тянет к земле, подгибая непослушные дрожащие ноги. — Быстро пошёл отсюда!  
Гало недоумённо хмурится, но спустя мгновение его глупое лицо проясняется.  
— Вы такой заботливый, — прочувствованно говорит он. — Не хотите никого обременять...  
Его зычно зовут из зала, — кажется, Айна, Крею сложно разобрать из-за шума в ушах, — и Гало, бросив последний восторженный взгляд на Крея, извиняюще тараторит:  
— Я тут, рядом! — и наконец оставляет его.  
Когда Крей добирается до лифта, он уже почти ничего не соображает от боли. Кроме одного — до лаборатории уже не успеет, путь только наверх.  
На крышу он почти вываливается. С трудом поднимается с колен и, почти теряя сознание, наконец выпускает пламя.  
Огненные крылья распускаются в ночи за его спиной, принося облегчение, удовольствие, и на короткое мгновение Крей почти счастлив. Плевать уже, что посреди ночи, на крыше самого высокого здания Промеполиса, его увидит любой.  
Но мгновение спустя в воздухе неподалёку распускается светящийся цветок с громким "пуффф". И ещё один, похожий на одуванчик. И ещё, и ещё, и пламя Крея тонет в этом огненном море.  
Внизу на улицах и в домах радостно кричат люди, поздравляют друг друга. Крей горит, пылает, купается в жёлто-красных языках, изливается в праздничную ночь весь, без остатка, до последней ослепительной вспышки. Пока, обессиленный и удовлетворённый, не опускается на крышу, тяжело и часто дыша.  
— Вот он! Я же говорил, ему совсем дурно.  
Мгновением спустя его окружают Гало, Игнис, Реми, Айна, за ними маячит Биар с поджатыми губами.  
— Всё хорошо, — бормочет Крей, пока четыре пары рук помогают ему подняться. — Я всего лишь хотел подышать свежим воздухом.  
Позже, говоря стандартные поздравления со сцены и глядя на вежливые улыбки вокруг, Крей думает, что отдал бы всё за возможность ещё раз, ни от кого не скрываясь, выпустить наружу огненные крылья — и наконец полететь.  
После двух бокалов это проходит. Как всегда.  
Но до самого конца вечера он не перестаёт ощущать прохладный ветер на лице и крылья за спиной.


End file.
